


home | Misana

by beebobeebo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, Mina is half human half cat, They are very cute, if you wanted smut you came to the wrong place, misana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebobeebo/pseuds/beebobeebo
Summary: Sana rescues an abandoned cat hybrid named Mina and brings her home.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	home | Misana

**Author's Note:**

> i came across fan art of sana along with hybrid mina on twt and got inspired to write this,,,
> 
> it's fluff! (because misana softest, period)

Sana sighed for the umpteenth time that night as she turned the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and locked the entrance of the convenient store. It sucked to work night shift but Sana really didn’t have a choice since this was the only job she could find at the moment since she was still in college. 

It was almost 2am and the streets were so empty and quiet, it almost seemed creepy. Everyone was probably back home and asleep by now. Sana started walking faster, wanting to get home as fast as possible. 

She was walking past an alley when she heard some noises followed by a whimper. The brunette froze, moving to hide behind the wall while she attempted to hear what was going on. There seemed to be a few teenage boys attacking someone from the way she heard more whimpers and thuds. 

_ “You’re disgusting!”  _

A thud.

_ “Things like you shouldn’t even exist!” _

Another thud, followed by a whimper.

Sana considered leaving them alone, not wanting to get herself involved in the mess. But the more she tried to ignore it, the more she felt an uneasy feeling wash over her chest. She mentally cursed herself for being too kind hearted then quickly fished out her phone from her pocket to google fake police siren sounds. 

With her volume on high, she blasted the siren sounds, clumsily startling herself and almost dropping her phone while she did. It seemed to have worked because within no time those boys panicked and fled the scene. 

Sana waited till their footsteps faded before taking a few hesitant steps into the alley. There was someone crouching and hiding behind one of the big garbage bins. “Hello, are you alright?”

The person jumped at Sana’s voice but didn’t reply, so she walked closer. That’s when Sana let out a soft gasp once she realized what she had gotten herself into. 

She just saved a cat hybrid. A really pretty one in fact. 

The girl, or kitten, whatever you want to call it, had white ears peeking out from the top of her head through her blonde hair. Not forgetting to mention the moles scattered all across her beautiful face as she stared up at Sana with big glossy eyes. Sana noticed how the kitten’s white tail, which was now dirty and a little brown from the dirt on the floor, was tucked between her legs. She must’ve been terrified. 

It wasn’t until then that she realized the kitten was only wearing an long oversized shirt, with no shoes or coat. Plus, it was winter so the temperature must’ve been god knows how many minus of degrees. Sana wasn’t sure whether the kitten was shivering from the cold or fear, or both. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” She flashed the hybrid a soft smile, hoping it’d make her feel less afraid. “My name’s Sana.” 

The kitten blinked cautiously at the brunette, her bloodshot eyes still teary from what happened earlier. Sana reached forward slowly to touch the collar around the kitten’s neck. There was a rusty bronze tag with the name  " _Mina_ ” attached to it. 

Since she had a collar and a name, it only confirmed that she has an owner, or perhaps had an owner. But from the looks of how dirty her tail and clothes were, it seemed like she was abandoned. Just the thought of the poor kitten loitering on the streets, cold and alone for weeks made Sana’s heart ache. 

“Did those people do this to you?” Sana traced her finger above the small cut across Mina’s cheek, as well as a few bruises on her arms. She could feel her trembling under her touch. The kitten winced, slowly nodding her head. 

“Where’s your owner?” 

Mina’s eyes instantly filled with tears at the mention of her owner, her white ears flattening on her head dejectedly. Sana almost started panicking when she realized the kitten was about to burst into tears again. “No no don’t cry..” She stroked her blonde hair softly until Mina’s whimpers slowly turned into mewls. 

"Mina,” The kitten tilted her head upon hearing her name get called. 

“Do you want to... um i don't know, come home with me?” Sana let out an awkward laugh.

Her cat ears perked upwards at the word “home” and she stared at the hand Sana was extending out to her, before slowly holding onto it. 

_ Oh Sana's hand was so warm.. _

“Let’s go home.” Sana wiped the remaining tears off the kitten’s cheek, then took off her coat to wrap it around her, making Mina smile a little for the first time that night. 

_ Mina's even prettier when she smiles. _

-

Upon entering Sana’s home, Mina’s grip on her arm tightened. But the brunette simply assured her that everything was alright.

Sana cleaned the cut on Mina’s cheek and placed a bandaid over it. Upon looking down, she saw that Mina had scrapped knees too. The wound, however, already looked like it was a few days old since the blood had dried up. While dabbing alcohol onto her knees, Mina hissed at her a couple times. It looked painful but Mina simply squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto Sana’s shirt. 

“Good girl, it’s okay.” Sana praised, making the blonde nestle her face into the hand that was patting her. It had only been about an hour since she found the hybrid but she felt like she wanted to protect Mina from all the evil in the world forever. 

After cleaning her cuts, Sana prepared a bath for the girl, stripping her off of her dirty clothes, before settling her in the warm water. Mina didn’t seem to understand the point of it all, using her hands to splash lightly at the soapy water and then “painting” Sana's shirt with it. 

Judging from her quiet giggles, the kitten probably thought this was the funniest experience of her life. Sana smiled, letting Mina do whatever she wanted while she gently scrubbed the dirt off Mina's tail and body. She would never admit, but the way Mina smiled at her while she shampooed her blonde hair made her heart flutter. 

By the time she was done, the water had turned room temperature. Sana quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around the kitten and dried her off, before dressing her in some spare pajamas she found in her cupboard. Mina looked adorable just standing there with her big curious eyes as Sana helped one of her hands through a pajama sleeve. 

“All clean.” Sana gave Mina’s head a pat. “It’s late, we should go to bed.” She headed in the direction of the room, thinking Mina would follow her, but she didn't. The hybrid stood in the living room, confused. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to sleep in the same room as Sana.

“Mina, what are you doing?” 

When there wasn’t a response, Sana went back to where she was, and carried Mina off of the floor. _(Mina was almost as tall as her, so it was a bit of a struggle to say the least)_ After almost tripping on her own foot multiple time, Sana finally managed to get them both safely to her room. The kitten’s eyes grew really wide the moment she realized where she was brought to.

“You’ll sleep here with me from now on okay?” 

Mina blinked. 

Her previous owner made her sleep on the floor or in a cage, never really gave her attention or love. But now, here she was, tucked under soft blankets, laying with her new owner who liked her _(or at least seemed to)._ She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

Mina nuzzled her face against Sana's arm and wrapped her soft tail around her leg, snuggling as close to her as possible. Sana immediately tensed up the moment she felt the girl cling to her, not being used to this much skin ship considering she lived alone. 

But she eventually ended up pulling the kitten into her embrace, feeling her white ears tickle against her neck. “Goodnight Mina.” She kissed the top of her head. 

Thank god it was the weekend the next day, because all she wanted to do was to cuddle with Mina forever. 

— — — 

What Sana thought would be one night with Mina staying with her ending up becoming a week, then a month, and Sana had grown so attached to the hybrid that she didn’t want to let her go anymore. It has been three months since they’ve been living together, and Sana’s been picking up on Mina’s likes and dislikes. The kitten is now comfortable with talking, and don't tell anyone, but she cried when Mina spoke to her for the first time _(much to the kitten's confusion)._

** 1\. Mina loves cuddling.  **

Mina made it very clear that she loves cuddling up to Sana. The blonde girl would always climb onto Sana’s lap and settle there for hours.

Whenever Sana eats at the dining table, watches tv on the couch, uses her phone or does her college assignments, Mina would always be there with her. Though sometimes it bugged Sana if she was busy and needed to focus, she didn’t really mind having Mina settle on her lap. 

She no longer even cares if she gets all her clothes covered in Mina’s white fur. In fact, Sana finds it sickeningly cute how Mina likes to snuggle up against her chest to sleep. Plus, the fur on Mina’s tail and ears were really soft.

As long as Mina was happy, that was all that mattered. Even if that meant Sana having to spend the next 30 minutes trying to use her lint roller to get all the furs off her clothes.

** 2\. Mina likes ramen.  **

The other day, Sana was cooking some instant ramen in the kitchen while Mina sat on the counter top, quietly watching her stir the noodles. She looked deep in thought as she eyed the bowl of noodles Sana was busy slurping down.

“What’s.. that?” Mina mumbled, her tail swaying sideways slowly. 

Sana was shocked to say the least. Of all things, she didn’t expect Mina to not know what ramen was. 

“You don’t know what this is?” 

Mina shook her head, the bell on her collar tinkling as she moved. “It’s called ramen. Here, try some.” Sana twirled the noodles onto her spoon, making sure to blow at it first before lifting up to let Mina try it.

At first the kitten’s face scrunched up in confusion as she munched on the unfamiliar noodles with her cheeks puffed, but that was gone within seconds and quickly replaced with wide eyes. Sana tried her best to stifle a laugh when Mina scooted closer to her as if asking for more.

Of course, she ended up giving Mina the whole bowl of noodles. 

**3\. Mina gets sick easily.**

Sana has been keeping track of how many times Mina had gotten sick over the past few months. And it’s crazy just thinking about how Mina had already fell ill around 3 times within 3 months. 

The first time it happened was just hours after Sana had brought Mina back to her home. It was probably due to the fact that Mina had been loitering out in the extreme cold for so many days, being exposed to dirt and dust, that she ended up catching a flu accompanied with fever. 

Sana remembered the panic that rushed through her the moment she touched Mina’s forehead when they woke up the next morning. The girl was burning up so badly and yet she was still shaking and mewling as if she was cold. 

“You’re burning, Mina, we have to take the covers off or you’ll get worse-“

Sana was about to pull the blanket off but Mina let out a hiss, hugging tighter onto the covers. She thought Mina wanted space so she let her be and proceeded to leave the room when she felt something warm on her hand. Sana turned around and realized it was Mina grabbing onto her hand, looking up at her with big glossy eyes and ears flattened on the top of her head sadly. It almost seemed like she was saying sorry for hissing and the slight tug on her hand meant that she wanted Sana to lay beside her and accompany her. 

Mina snuggled into Sana’s embrace almost immediately after the older girl sat back down beside her on the bed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Mina let out another whine, this time softer, as she rubbed her head and fluffy ears against Sana’s arm. 

“Good girl.”

Mina keened at the praise, letting her eyelids droop down until they fluttered shut. Sana then continued patting the girl’s back while she slept, silently hoping that she would feel better once she woke up from her nap. 

** 4\. Mina is REALLY playful.  **

“Mina!” Sana yelled. “Mina, what did I say about jumping on the furniture!” 

Her words were clearly being ignored because Mina was still jumping up the coffee table and sitting on the top with a wide grin. “But it’s fun..” 

“It’s not going to be fun if you knock that mug onto the floor, so please, get down.” 

Mina huffed, giving Sana a big pout. Her ears perked up at an idea that popped into her head while she stared at the said mug Sana mentioned. Mina put her hand on the back of the mug and pushed it all the way to the corner of the coffee table with a playful grin plastered on her face, tail swaying sideways. 

"Mitang, _no_." Sana warned, but Mina grinned wider. 

"Mitang, _yes_." Mina said before pushing the mug off the table, breaking the mug and causing the hot chocolate to spill all over the carpet.

Sana was about to reach out and grab her arm when the kitten ran over to the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter tops. “Mina, don’t make me go over and drag you down!” 

Mina stuck out her tongue playfully. “You can’t catch me!” She giggled, running away and hiding high up on the top cupboard where Sana couldn’t reach. 

_Perks of being a hybrid_ , Mina thought.

Sana chased the blonde girl all over the house until she was completely out of breath and laying half dead on the floor. Mina on the other hand, looked completely fine. In fact, she was still running around giggling at god knew what. 

**5\. Mina hates whenever Sana goes to work**. 

Sana still remembers the first time she left Mina home alone to go for her shift. 

-

_ “Mina, I’ll just be away for a few hours and be back before 12.30am.” Sana repeated, trying to separate Mina’s death grip on her arm. She swore she almost gave in once their eyes met and she saw tears threatening to escape from Mina’s.  _

_ It was only the third day having Mina stay with her, and she quickly realized just how much attention Mina needed from how clingy she was. She still hadn’t started speaking yet, but Sana didn’t want to rush her. Mina would speak when she was comfortable enough to do so, but for now, her whimpers were more than enough to tell Sana she was sad.  _

_ The brunette only sighed, before trying to remove the hand around her arm again. “I have to go to for my shift, Mina… be a good girl and let go please?”  _

_ Mina didn’t want to let go, but she also didn’t want to be called a bad kitten. So she did what she had to, and grudgingly released her grip from Sana.  _

_ “You can watch some tv or eat something from the kitchen while I’m gone okay?” Sana stroked Mina’s hair, feeling slightly guilty that she had to leave her at home alone. “Just a few hours and I’ll be back before you know it.”  _

_ Mina nodded dejectedly, tail tucked between her legs. She watched as Sana wore her shoes, then her coat and with one last wave, the door closed. Mina sat on the spot in front of the door quietly, a tear already threatening to drip down her  cheek.  _

_ - _

_ Sana handed over her shift to the next person once the clock struck twelve. Usually she wouldn’t be in a rush but now she had a kitten waiting for her to get home, and she didn’t want to keep Mina waiting.  _

_ “Mina, I’m ho-“ Sana cut herself off mid sentence.  _

_ Right in front of the door was Mina curled up on the hardwood floors, fast asleep with dried tear tracks on her face.  _

_ How long had she been sleeping here? _

_ Sana furrowed her eyebrows, moving to remove her shoes and coat quickly before bending down and caressing Mina’s cheek. “Mina-ya,”  _

_ The kitten stirred, eyes fluttering open once she noticed her owner was home. She immediately jumped up from the floor and nuzzled herself into Sana, feeling the older girl wrap her arms around her soon after.  _

_ Sana could feel the kitten shaking in her arms, and her shoulder was getting damp. It wasn’t until then that she realized Mina was crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She held Mina closer to her when she started crying harder.  _

_ Sana began connecting the dots, and came to the conclusion that Mina must’ve thought Sana wasn’t going to come home or that she was getting abandoned again.  _

_ “Shh.. I told you I’d come back didn’t I?” Sana said, patting the kitten’s back lightly to calm her down.  _

_ It took a while before her sobs reduced to hiccups and sniffles, still cuddled on Sana’s lap on the floor. Mina quietly fiddled with the necklace hung around Sana’s neck, relishing in the light tinkling noise it made every time it moved. It reminded Mina of her collar.  _

_ “Mina,”  _

_ The kitten looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.  _

_ “Don’t worry hm?” Sana smiled, giving light scratches behind Mina’s fluffy white ears. “I won’t leave you.”  _

_ Mina might’ve been a mere hybrid, but she also had feelings like everyone else did. And at that moment, the warmth from Sana’s hug reassured her that she was important. _

_ She let out a purr, nuzzling her face further into the crook of Sana’s neck and making the girl laugh. “There, there.”  _

— — —

Sana jumped a little when Mina suddenly crawled onto her lap. The kitten was staring at her just inches away from her face. “Whatchu thinking about?” She asked curiously. 

“Eh?” Sana gave a light caress to Mina's cheek. “Just thinking about you."

That made Mina tilt her head, with one of her white ears flopping down on her head. “Mina has been good.” She said, “Promise!” 

“...Did you break another one of my mugs on purpose?" Sana squinted.

The girl shook her head repeatedly. "No, Mina didn't!" 

After that one time she spilled Sana's hot chocolate on the carpet and broke her mug, she was told to sit at the corner in time out. Mina absolutely hated timeouts. I mean, imagine sitting on the hardwood floors and facing the wall for ten minutes when she could have been cuddled up on Sana's lap and getting scratched behind her fluffy ears.

_ Absolutely horrible!  _

"Timeout bad, Mina doesn't like it." Mina huffed, body shuddering at the thought of ever getting one again. Her gummy smile only returned to her face after she leaned into Sana’s embrace. Sana never fails to make Mina feel all giddy and happy.

"Then what do you like?" 

Mina thought for a while. 

"You." She said while playing absentmindedly with the necklace around Sana's neck, making the corner of Sana's lip curve upward. 

It was nice to be cuddled up to Mina like that, just enjoying both of each other’s warmth. If someone told Sana she'd be living with and taking care of a hybrid three months ago, she'd think they were out of their mind. But here she was, with Mina almost dozing off in her arms, and she wouldn't change a single thing about her life.

Because... well, Minatozaki Sana is whipped. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @minaspingu


End file.
